


金风玉露

by icejeen



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:13:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25282186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icejeen/pseuds/icejeen
Summary: 普通高中生，日日树第一人称
Relationships: Hibiki Wataru/Sakuma Rei
Kudos: 1





	金风玉露

BGM [Silent Emotion](https://music.163.com/#/m/song?id=22655514&userid=290433654)

“是时候展示你的研究成果了，日日树同学。”朔间零抓着铁丝网打哈欠催促道。  
  
  
我翻身在包里找东西，抓出昨天的测验卷子、未完成的搞怪道具、早上买的咖啡布丁。昨天放学后隔壁班的朔间零神秘兮兮把我拦在楼梯口，口中说着什么彩虹，什么看星星。我起初当他又在发痴说呓语，直到他把我领到后山上来。  
  
  
山顶那棵巨大的杉树如异星客留下的遗产，伶仃地矗在一片矮林里，脚底的波浪一层一叠涌上来。湛蓝的天空一碧如洗——的确刚刚被冲洗过，我屁股下虽说垫着野餐布，却还能感觉到草叶湿漉漉的水汽，钻过沉甸甸的帆布绕到我身上。  
  
  
朔间零不耐烦凑过来看我的背包。  
  
  
“我说——”  
  
  
“给。”我果断地把热狗挤到他脸上。  
  
  
他迅速拆开纸袋，询问性地看我一眼。  
  
  
朔间零是个怪人，自然我是以被迫成为他同伴的立场来说这句话的，没有指责贬低的含义。世人公认我们都是“奇人”，我日日树涉何德何能与他齐肩，才能稍微出众一点什么的，也不太鹤立鸡群，只要我还能把脑袋伸到鸡笼里，这又算什么呢。倒是朔间零，朔间零，朔间零张狂，朔间零目中无人，被二次创作进言情小说里当个邪魅总也裁毫不出格，比起同年级的天祥院英智倒更有天凉王破的姿态，不过我们心知肚明他决计没有这个想法。他和自己的世界周旋就够辛苦了。他那高高在上的姿态，虽然挺有天生流露的味道，但我猜测，是被家里人惯的，理由是他有时候偷懒逃掉值日和委员会的借口是“吸血鬼养精蓄锐结束要出去觅食”“回家照顾还没有完全发育的弟弟”之类。色情弟控。  
  
  
“是蛋黄酱啦。”番茄汁也翻出来了，这回我不急不忙把吸管插进去再给他。  
  
  
“日日树同学的三明治看起来很好吃。”他一边吃得津津有味一边眼神乱飘，“诶，是什么夹心嘛。”  
  
  
“吞拿鱼。”我憋着笑，特意挑了他不喜欢的鱼类，真是佩服我自己。  
  
  
“那老子也要吃一口。”早上起来炸的切块猪扒被朔间零丢到一旁，敞开肚皮的热狗横尸草地，为它默哀三秒钟，也为我清晨白费的慵懒时光惋惜。朔间零，真是个无情自傲的狂妄男人。

他享用完我的午餐，仰躺着看雨后初霁的蓝天。  
  
  
“你怎么知道这里？”  
  
  
“梦之咲就没有老子不知道的地方和老子不知道的事。”  
  
  
“那你也认得所有同学和教员吗？”  
  
  
朔间零沉吟片刻：“天下生灵千千万，你朔间大爷可不是会被什么人束缚住的。”看他样子还挺想给我脑袋来上一巴掌，只是胃刚被我的拿手好戏填饱，此时碍于吃人嘴软的社会规则按兵不动。  
  
  
“学生会长理解能力不过关哦，”我嘲他，“谁要和你讨论人生大事，烦人的学长就算在步入三十之后为自己仍然纯洁发光的童贞烦恼不已，想要和我人生相谈相亲事宜——谁管你啊。朔间学长的爪牙遍布校园，这个无人不晓，但你清楚大家的心思或者——计划吗？唔，比如一年级的A子同学准备埋伏在午休的教员室这种的。”  
  
  
朔间零不知何时匍匐着贴近我的手肘，此刻俯下身，我们不仅手臂相贴，脸颊也要碰上了。“涉也开始为我担心了呢。”  
  
  
我不敬地送上一对白眼：“不，这显然是你脑补出来的，我只是‘好奇’而已。还有，朔间学长连我讨厌和别人亲密接触都不知道吗？你简直伤透了我的心。”  
  
  
他抓着我的手腕压在他胸前。干什么啊学长，好恶心。  
  
  
所谓当局者迷旁观者清，这句老话偶尔也会考虑不周。局外人之所以能运筹帷幄，正因其置身事外，但置身事外的定义又如何呢？情感漩涡之事，倘若不在其中倒真正失去了话语权。下定义框住他人的手脚是流氓的一贯行径，我在这里想诚心澄清的是我和朔间零的关系：我们之间完全是这个人单方面纠缠我。听闻后辈里有个同他一般被人躲避敬畏的怪人便凑上来想和我一道走，拉着人去不想去的地方，走从没走过的路，见识想都没想过的风景。我仿佛是被牢牢套上牵引绳的家犬，当穿梭在教学楼里，抱着书和卷子经过的女同学看我的眼神都透着古怪的挤眉弄眼。  
  
  
我转过头去：“听着学长，闻到了吗，我现在身上都是你的味道。”听起来就像汪汪吠着跑到电线杆下面抬起后腿的小畜生，色情狂学长。  
  
  
“这不是更好吗？”  
  
  
我愤怒地起身用额头狠狠撞上他的门面，顺便把马尾也递上去甩他一脸。那个英气逼人的朔间零也变得狼狈红肿，哪个命中注定的人来心疼一下他。  
  
  
不应该是我啊，被亲吻的对象。  
  
  
  
我睁着眼睛眼看到云朵飘过，悠哉晃荡然后重叠到一起，说不定会有身披铠甲的英雄从万米高空落下，摆出一个轻浮的笑。谁会和朔间零说我童年的梦想，听完我孩子气的描述，他肯定会微微一笑开始编造自己被打了血清的传奇。  
  
  
  
眼前浮现出小时候常常幻想的那个画面，金碧辉煌里挽着手翩翩起舞的王子，和王子。  
  
  
  
手表上的时间，现在是午后三点，离群星闪烁还有好一会。空气突然凝固起来，亲吻之后他赤色发亮的眼睛里躲着一个绷着脸的小孩，那是谁，我绝不承认我们有关系。  
  
  
  
这是我和名为朔间零的怪物开始交往那天发生的事。


End file.
